Last Dance
by BigLadyPotter
Summary: The Palmwoods is having another dance and everyone is trying to find dates, but all Lauren wants is for a certain boy to ask her. ONE SHOT.


Excited whispers travel through the Palmwoods as I return from my last audition. I look around confused until I spot Camille sitting by the pool rehearsing for a new role animatedly.

I walk over and she smiles when she see me. "What's everyone talking about?"

"You haven't heard? The Palmwoods is having a dance in two weeks," Camille says happily as she sighs and looks across the pool towards where my brother and his idiot friends are sitting. "I just hope Logan with ask me to go with him."

I scoff at this as I sit next to her. "You really think my brother is going to make the first move? Yeah right."

"Well what about you? Are you finally going to tell James how you feel?" Camille asks me with a smirk.

I shush her and look around to make sure no one overheard her. "Don't say that so loud!"

Very few people know how I feel towards the pretty boy of Big Time Rush. The only people I can trust: Camille, my best friend, and Logan, my twin. Yes, I have a huge crush on James Diamond. You would think after all of these years of being with my brother and his friends I would have told him. I had planned to, but then we moved out to LA and they all got famous.

"But Lauren, he totally likes you! In fact, he's looking over at you right now."

I chose a bad time to take a sip of my drink as I spit it out before glancing across the pool. I make eye contact with James and he laughs lightly at me and smiles before turning back to the guys.

I glare at Camille for making me look like an idiot in front of him. "James does not like me like that. To him I'm just his best friend's sister who always played hockey with them growing up. I'm not even entirely sure he's noticed that I'm a girl."

"Lauren, if he doesn't realize what's literally right in front of him, then he's an idiot." She pauses before we both start laughing at that. "Oh you know what I mean! You should go talk to him about the dance."

Camille lightly pushes me and I stand up before she could do something worse. "And talk to your brother about asking me!"

I wave over my shoulder at her as I make my way around the pool towards where the guys are sitting.

"What's up, little sis?" Logan asks me as I sit down next to him.

"Do you have to call me that? I'm only two minutes younger!"

"That gives me all the more reason," Logan replies as he ruffles my hair.

I glare at him as I fix my head before turning towards the guys. "So what are you idiots up to?"

"Trying to find dates to the dance," Kendall says with a smile. "Carlos was just getting ready to go ask the Jennifers."

I look at Carlos and give him an incredulous look. "Haven't you learned already that going with any of the Jennifers is a bad idea?"

"Yes. But this time is going to be different," he says before putting his helmet and slapping it twice. He jumps up and walks away towards the girls.

"What's his chance of failure?" James asks us.

"99 percent," Logan and I answer at the same time.

James and Kendall give us that weird look they always do whenever Logan and I do a weird twin thing. I ignore it before turning towards Kendall. "So have you guys found dates yet?"

"Already asked Lucy earlier," Kendall says with a smirk and I can tell he's proud of having a date already.

"Not yet," Logan replies with a hint of sadness.

"Dude, go ask Camille. She's practically begging for you to ask," I say and push him off the chair. He glares at me before heading out of the pool area to find where Camille went.

A loud splash distracts us and we turn to find Carlos emerging from the pool. "I knew that wouldn't go well. Kendall, go help him find a better date."

He sighs before standing up to go help Carlos and I lay back on Logan's chair. I look over at where James is lounging next to me and take in the sight of him shirtless. Seriously, it should be a law that that boy can't wear shirts.

I'm glad I have sunglasses on when James looks at me so he can't see me staring, but that doesn't stop me from blushing. "So Lauren, have you found a date yet?"

"No because I just found out about the dance like ten minutes ago," I say and hope that he'll ask me to go with him. "What about you?"

"I'm still waiting for the perfect girl," he says before putting his arms behind his head, unintentionally showing off all of his muscles. "I'm sure you'll find some guy to go with."

"Oh, yeah. I guess," I say sadly before turning away from him.

I stare out at the pool for a bit before annoying giggling distracts me. I look over to find a girl standing next to James. She's bleach blonde and clearly putting way too much effort into her appearance. "Hi James. So the dance is coming up pretty soon. Do you want to go with me?" she asks while twirling a piece of her hair.

I glare at her and hold my breath as I wait for James' response. "Sure Hannah, it sounds like fun."

"Great! Thanks James!" She says and blows him a kiss before walking back to her giggling friends.

I fake gag but James doesn't notice. I stand up and he looks over at me. "I'm going up to the apartment."

"Alright. Is everything alright?" James asks concerned.

"Just fine."

I turn towards the elevator and try to stay strong until I can reach my room and breakdown in peace. It's not easy watching your crush of ten years agree to go to the dance with someone else right in front of you.

~BTR~

The day of the dance has arrived quickly and I never found someone to go with. No one asked me, and I just didn't want to ask anyone. Not when all I can think about is James.

Camille decided to help me get ready in an attempt to make me feel better. As she finishes curling my long brown hair, I just can't feel the excitement I normally do about dances.

"Lauren, cheer up. You're still going to have a great time and I'm sure James will come to his senses."

I try smiling at her but I can't bring myself to be fully happy.

Camille sighs before grabbing my arm and leading me out of my room. "Come on, let's go. The guys are waiting for us."

We walk into the living room of the apartment where the guys are all waiting for us. They look up when they hear us and all look shocked.

"Wow Lauren, you look like a girl!" Logan jokes and I glare at him.

"A hot girl!" Carlos blurts out and gets slapped in the back of the head by Kendall and Logan.

I look over at James and raise an eyebrow at him for not having said anything. He visibly swallows and looks nervous before stuttering out, "You look nice, Lauren."

"Thanks. Now, shall we get going?" The guys all say something in agreement and stand up before all heading out of the apartment.

I end up walking next to my brother and Camille behind the guys. "I told you the red dress would be perfect to get James to notice you," she whispers to me with a smile.

"I don't approve of it," Logan says with a slight frown.

"Why not?" I ask him slightly offended.

"The guys are looking at you like you're a girl they would want to date. That's practically incest!"

I raise my eyebrows at him as we all crowd into the elevator but don't say anything since everyone is in such close proximity. When the doors open, we all quickly pile out and Lucy walks over to us and Carlos leaves to meet his date Megan.

We all talk happily before a shrill voice yells across the lobby. "James!"

We turn to see Hannah walking over, wearing a dress way too short and way too revealing. She wraps an arm around James and I glare at her. "Come on, silly! Let's go dance!"

She drags him away from us and I glare at her retreating form as we start walking into the conference room that has been turned into a dance floor.

Music can be heard before we walk through the doors and see the decorated area. People are already out dancing and Carlos immediately runs out with his date, both of them laughing. Kendall and Lucy walk away from us and I'm prepared to go sulk in the corner by myself since all of my friends have dates before Camille grabs my arm and pulls me with her and Logan.

We dance with Kendall and Carlos for a while, constantly laughing over their clumsiness, especially my brother. James is kept away from us by Hannah and I can't help but be sad about that. I was hoping to at least get to dance with him a bit.

The night passes by quickly and the dance is almost over. I've barely been able to talk to James at all tonight, let alone hope he might ask me to dance.

The dj announces that it's the last song of the night and I start walking away grumpily when he plays a slow song.

Just as I make it to the edge of the dance floor, someone grabs my arm and lightly spins me around until I'm pressed against his chest. As he wraps his arms around my waist, I breathe in the scent of 'Cuda spray and know that there's only one person who it could be.

"James, what are you doing?" I ask him confused, hoping this wasn't some joke of his. I look up at him to see hurt on his face before he smiles at me.

"Can't I dance with you? It's the last song."

"I suppose so," I say to him as I put my arms around his neck. I try to stay calm but on the inside I'm dying of excitement.

"What about the girl you came here with?" I have to ask him, needing to know why he's come to dance with me.

"Who cares. I've been planning on sharing the last dance with you since I heard about the dance."

I blush at this and look away from him, not wanting him to see how embarrassed I am.

"You look so beautiful tonight. I hope you know that," James whispers right next to my ear.

I shudder and turn to look at him, realizing his face is mere inches from mine. "James, I-"

I'm cut off by him suddenly kiss him and I'm frozen in shock for a few seconds before kissing him back.

James pulls away after a bit and keeps his forehead resting against mine. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

"Well it's about time you did," I say with a smile before closing the short distance to kiss him again.

I only move away when I hear my brother shouting. "Diamond, get your hands off of my little sister!"

James gets a terrified look before starting to run away, pulling me with him. I laugh as I can hear my brother shouting behind us.

He doesn't stop running until we're in the Palmwoods park. No one else is out and the park is peaceful.

"Now you've done it, James. There is no way you're getting back to the apartment without Logan killing you," I jokingly say as I put one hand in his hair, the other on his cheek.

"I can deal with jealous brothers as long as I have you," James says with a smile as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close.

"You've always had me."

**Alright so that was my first time writing a one shot. I've always wanted to give it a try, and I think it turned out pretty good! I know it was such a cliché story, but whatever. I liked it.**


End file.
